Of Cookies and Traditions
by ditzy-psycho
Summary: As a tradition, Alejandro and Gwen bake cookies on their anniversary. However, as Duncan and their friends find out they have another tradition as well. And they walked right into it. Alejandro/Gwen Duncan/LeShawna Heather/D.J.


Title- Cookies Baking day

Disclaimer- I own nothing. And I've come to accept the fact that I never will.

Author's Notes- Okay so this is something I thought would be fun to write. So I did. Although I have to give credit to the person who co-wrote this with me. Thank you rosie-sky. I had fun writing this with you. And to anyone who reads thank you. No flames please. Anyway please enjoy.

Pairings-Gwen/ Alejandro; Duncan/LeShawna; Heather/D.J.

* * *

Cookies. They were Alejandro's favorite treat. So, every March 6th , he and Gwen bake cookies together. Why March 6? Because that was the day that he and Gwen had began , they always seem to end up burning the first batch of cookies, because of other 'activities' that they get into. And end up baking twice as many cookies to make up for the ones that were burned. The Latino was currently sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, waiting for his girlfriend to get back with the ingredients form the store. He had offered to go with her, but she shook her head.

"That isn't a good idea," she told him earlier, "last time we went to that store you got kicked out."

He frowned. That particular accident wasn't his fault. The clerk at the check out was eying her the entire time and then had the nerve to openly flirt with her, while he was there. Needless to say, what happened to the man after that had been his on fault caused by his own stupidity.

Minutes later, the phone rang. He picked it up quickly thinking it was Gwen.

"Hello? ¿Eres tú? Mi amor." But instead of hearing Gwen's voice he heard a familiar voice laughing on the other end. The Latino frowned.

"I always knew something was of about you, bro. Wait till I tell Gwen." Duncan said once he got his laughing under control.

"What do you want, amigo?"

"Oh, first I wanted to say hey to you and Sunshine."

"Oh. To you too. Tell LeShawna I say the same. Are we done?"

"No…LeShawna wants to know if you guys want to go out for dinner with us and Heather and D.J.?"

"I'll ask Gwen later."

"Why does it sound like you're in a hurry? Put Gwen on."

"She's not home right now, I'll tell her you called, okay amigo? Later Duncan. Have a wonderful day." The Latino said quickly and hung up.

He put the phone back in it cradle.

'Should I tell her he called?' he asked himself as he waited for her.

* * *

The punk looked at his phone. LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Are they coming or not? And why are you staring at your cell?"

Duncan frowned and looked at his wife.

"I don't know. He didn't say and Gwen wasn't home. And the nerve of Alejandro to hang up on me."

"Well we'll just stop by their place later. I'm going to get ready. If Heather and D.J. get here let them in."

"Okay. But why did you invite Heather? You two still don't get along."

"Sugar, we get along a lot better, besides even if I still hated her, I like D.J. and she'd be part of a packaged deal."

"I will never understand women."

The voluptuous woman rolled her eyes and went on to get ready.

Alejandro heard the door open and then close. Getting up from his seat, he called out.

"Gwen? Is that you?" he asked. His girlfriend appeared in the kitchen seconds later and smirked at him.

"No it's the Easter bunny. Who else would it be? No one else has a key, unless you gave it to somebody else, is there something you want to tell me?" She teased him.

"Yeah. It was a stupid question. But remember, Duncan doesn't need keys to get into a house." Alejandro told her.

"That is true. So did anyone call while I was gone?"

"No. No one called." The Latino lied.

"Okay. So I bought two bags of chocolate chips this time."

"Good, we don't want to run out of them like last year." Alejandro said.

"So, let's bake. Let me get go wash my hands."

She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Alejandro walked up next to her and leaned on the kitchen sink. He watched her with a smirk. She looked up and smiled at him, and she noticed the smile.

"What's with the smile? What are you up too?" She asked him.

"¿Que estás insinuando? Why do you ask that?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, I was just thinking on how I was going to ravish you on the kitchen counter later."

The pretty Goth's face turned a pink.

"Alejandro! You are so bad." He chuckled in response.

"Yes I am. And you my caramelo, are a bad girl," he told her. Then he walked over to the where the bags were, "Lets start baking cookies."

Gwen shook her head but began to take out the necessary pans and utensils needed to bake. They got to work, greasing the pans, preparing and mixing the batter. The two worked in comfortable silence. Gwen sighed and stopped stirring and wiped her brow.

"That should be good enough. Put them in the oven please."

"Sure thing, muñeca." He walked over to the oven and placed the tray of cookies in, making sure to leave a tray, in case they forget and they burn.

"Want something to drink?"

"Si."

"Juice? Water? Coffee?"

"Ice water por favor." He watched as she walked over to the refrigerator silently thanking the company responsible for making these refrigerators, since the freezer was on the bottom meaning she'd have to bend down. Clearly, Duncan has been rubbing off on him in a bad way.

"Will you stop starring at my ass?" She got up, closed the freezer and placed a hand on her hips. He smiled at her.

"No, I will not quit staring. And by the way love the underwear you wore today. It'll be fun to take them off." The Latino said. Again the Goth's cheeks took on a pink hue.

"You are a pervert you know," Gwen told him. He just shrugged, and she added, "There's no water."

"Then I'll just have milk later when the cookies are done baking."

"So you made me do that for nothing?" She asked.

"Not for anything. It was a good show for me." He told her.

"I bet." She replied. She tilted her head to the side, "so what do you suppose we do for the next hour to pass the time?" she asked.

"I can think of a few things."

"Like?" Gwen asked even though she knew what he meant. He reached his hand out, took her hand and pulled her close him.

"Like the different ways that kitchen sinks are used for." He told her as he buried his head in her neck.

"Or I could stick your face in the huge bowl of batter that's on the table. Or pour flour on you."

"I hate to get dirty, you know that."

"Yeah right. That's bull. You are dirty. Dirty minded."

"You do have a point mi amor."

"I know." The latino lifted her up and placed her in front of him on the counter. The goth looked at him with a smile.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

The word quit is not in my vocabulary, mi amor."

"Seriously though, maybe we should just wait until the cookies are done baking." she mused.

"It isn't tradition unless we do exactly what we always do. There's no point if we don't. Isnt that the point of having traditions?"

"I suppose youre right."

"When have i never been right?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

"When have i ever been wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Never mind forget it."

"No caramelo. Now I'm curious-"the goth pulled him by the shirt collar and pressed her lips on his. His hands went to rest on her thighs before sliding up her body to rest on her hips. She broke the kiss for air. She brought her lips to his ear.

"You talk to much." she whispered in his ear. His hand went to cup her cheek as the other went to the buttons of her shirt.

"Then i'll shut up." he said as he captured her lips again.

* * *

Duncan, Heather, D.J. and LeShawna all walked up Gwen and Alejandro's house. Heather, of course was frowning the entire time.

"You really shouldn't frown so much. Your face may stay that way." The gentle giant teased his girlfriend. She glared at him before sighing.

"I know. I still don't see why we have to pick up Weird Goth Girl and Pirate Pablo. If they wanted they would have come."

"Girl, I am this close to doing something I may regret, so D.J. please tell her to shut up."

"Look, I called earlier and Al said that sunshine wasn't home. But she hasn't called."

"And?" The Asian asked.

"And it's not like her not to call."

"That's still no reason to come here. You worry too much." D.J. told him.

"What if he killed her or something?"

"That's a bit over exaggerated there sugar."

"Say what you will." The punk told his girlfriend as he got to work unlocking the front door.

"Great, now were witnesses and accomplices to a break in." Heather muttered.

"Will you just be quiet? And don't be so surprised this is Duncan after all." The full figured girl told her. D.J. shot Heather a glace.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" she asked. The group began to sniff the air.

"Crap, it smells like somethings burning." The punk said. He hurried in trying to open the door to see what was happening inside the house. He was worried about Gwen but he wasn't going to openly say that now. Getting it open, he practically ran inside to where the smell was coming from.

"Pasty! I'm here and I knew that Alejandro wou…" he stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened in surprise as he witnessed Alejandro and Gwen in a very hot make-out session. They were both already almost completely undressed and so he wouldn't have to witness anymore and to stop them from removing anymore clothing he called out.

"What the hell?"

The two pulled apart and looked at Duncan. The other three walked in and their eyes widened in disbelief. The gentle giant averted his eyes.

"Can't you two like get a room?"

"Heather where in our house." The Latino replied matter of factually.

"Could you please put some clothes on? You know what? I'll wait in the car. I told you that they didn't want to come. Let's go D.J." The couple left the house and waited in the car. An awkward silence followed until LeShawna spoke up.

"What is that burning smell girl?" Gwen's eyes widened in realization.

"Crap! The cookies!" She ran over and took the cookies out of the oven. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good thing we made more and saved extra batter." Alejandro told his girlfriend.

Duncan shook his head. "That's the last time i come to your house without knocking. I did not need to see that again."

"You serious sugar?"LeShawna asked th punk. He nodded.

"Well you would think he would have learned his lesson by now." Alejandro muttered.

"Listen we'll just be out in the car. See you guys in a few." Duncan said as he grabbed LeShawna's hand and walked outside. "And keep the cookies. I don't want them. And i'm pretty sure nieth does Heather." he yelled on the way out. Gwen took the cookies and placed them on the counter. She smiled at Alejandro and kissed his cheek.

"Come on let's go get ready."

* * *

Author's notes- Yay I finally finished this. I apologise for the ending but i hope you like it anyway. And thanks again to rosie-sky for the help!


End file.
